


A Christmas Gift

by AnonymousCrazyGirl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCrazyGirl/pseuds/AnonymousCrazyGirl
Summary: Caitlyn gives Vi the best Christmas gift she has ever gotten.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	A Christmas Gift

The dim light reflected on the mirror, illuminating the bathroom. Her shadow covered the floor as she stood still. The nauseous feeling that had been haunting her for a couple of days now threatened to make her vomit again. 

Never in her entire career did she have to leave early from work. Caitlyn always worked extra hours, even on holidays, like today. It was Christmas Eve. She had returned home early, defeated by the migraine. The nausea didn't help either. But after battling days with this illness, she had to admit defeat. 

At first, she had thought that she might have gotten down with the flu. She believed she would get better soon. But she didn't. It had been three days and she was exhausted. Then, she started growing suspicious, until her suspicions were confirmed. 

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself. She was shocked. She didn't think it had worked. She was fairly certain they would need to try again. But she was wrong. By the stars, she was wrong! It was the first time she was glad to be wrong about something. 

She heard the front door open and she jumped. Caitlyn ran outside, almost forgetting to switch off the lights behind her. Her wife walked in, kicking her boots to the side, the lights of their Christmas tree shedding onto her. She dropped the bag she was holding on the kitchen counter. 

"Thought you might be hungry," Vi said, answering Caitlyn's silent question with a smile. Then she approached her wife and Caitlyn's arms unconsciously wrapped around Vi's shoulders. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

"A little," Caitlyn admitted.

Vi pushed a strand of blue hair behind her ears. "Sucks to get sick on Christmas. We should go to the doctor."

Caitlyn shook her head. "I'm not sick, Vi." She paused. "Although, a visit to the doctor might be in order," she struggled to prevent a smile.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Vi frowned.

Caitlyn bit her lip. "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"You're… pregnant?" Vi stammered.

Caitlyn nodded, unable to contain her smile this time, her vision growing blurry with tears. "Yes."

"But when you took the first tests, they all came out negative," Vi argued, turned between happiness and concern. "We thought… we might have to try again after the holidays."

"I took three tests. All three came out positive."

"You.. you are actually pregnant," Vi whispered, tears rolling down her face, but she was grinning from ear to ear. "We are pregnant!" She exclaimed, sweeping Caitlyn off her feet and spinning her around while they both laughed and cried at the same time. 

She put her back on the floor, kissed her and then embraced her. "This is the best Christmas gift ever," Vi sobbed on Caitlyn's shoulder. And Caitlyn couldn't agree more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't prepared anything for Christmas like I did in previous years and I felt bad. This was self-indulgent and spontaneous. 
> 
> I'll use this as an opportunity to wish you all Merry Christmas. The circumstances are different for all of us. I hope you are staying safe with your loved ones.


End file.
